Happy New Year :)
by xGothicAngel
Summary: Quand les Winchester (Cynthia inclus ) décident de faire une liste de 10 bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année [Alex : Enfin,  décident  ...forcé par Sam oui. Sam : La ferme et écris!] Avec mes deux personnage ajoutée comme d'hab sinon c'est pas drôle :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Winchester's good resolution**_

**Un petit crackage de neurone indépendant de ma volonté xD**

* * *

_**Sam**_

**_Vérifier la liste des autres.**

**[_Cynthia -_Crève.] **

**_Conduire plus.**

**[_Dean -_Apprend déjà à faire un créneau, après on en reparlera!]**

**_Couper mes cheveux.**

**[_Sam -_Non mais Alex t'a quelle âge ? Repose ce stylo!]**

**_Acheter « L'Humour pour les Nuls »**

**[_Sam - _ … Cynthia ! C'est pas drôle ! ****_Cynth' - _CQFD]**

**_Obliger Alex et Dean à moins manger de hamburger.**

**[_A&D - _Et sinon, t'es au courant que le Père Noël existe pas ou?]**

**_Racheter un couteau pour remplacer celui de Cynthia que j'ai perdu.**

**[_Cynthia - _Tu me l'avais pas dit ça _*aiguise le couteau qui lui reste*_]**

**_Chercher la bouffe tout les soirs pour mon grand frère, ma petite sœur et ma belle sœur chérie.**

**[_Sam - _Sérieusement, z 'avez quelle âge ? Arrêtez de m'emmerder et allez écrire vos listes!] **

**_Imposer ma musique dans la voiture.**

**[_A&D - _Crève. Encore.]**

**_Passer plus de temps avec Castiel.**

**[_Alex - _Eh ! C'est MON ange! _Dean -_ Enfin, à la base, c'était le mien mais bon. _Alex - _ Ta gueule!]**

**_Passer plus de temps avec Cynthia aussi, comme avant.**

**[_Dean - _Wo wo wo ! Oublie ça de suite ! Tu te prends pour qui l'gringalet?] **

_**Dean **_

**_M'occuper plus de mon bébé.**

**[_Cynth' - _Oh moi aussi je t'aime mon ...attends, tu parle de moi ou de ta caisse ? _Dean - __*cours*_]**

**_Offrir le magnifique collier qu'elle à repéré la semaine dernière à Cynthia.**

**[_Dean - _Cynth', rêve pas trop. _Cynth' - _Qui ne risque rien n'a rien.]**

**_Montrer à Alex qui est le chef.**

**[_Alex - _Pfff, parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ? _Dean - __*se lève et dépasse donc sa sœur d'une bonne tête * _Tu disais ? _Alex - _Continue donc d'écrire mon grand frère d'amour, je retourne faire ta lessive.]**

**_Demander à Alex pourquoi tant de noir dans sa garde robe et combien de personne elle a tuer.**

**[_Alex -_ Tu sera le premier.]**

**_Perdre mon humour de merde.**

**[_Dean - _ALEX ! _Alex - _Cette fois, c'est pas moi ! _Sam - *cours vite et loin *_] **

**_Mettre un clown dans le lit de Sam.**

**[_Sam - _Fais ça et je te tue ! _Dean - _Mais oui Samantha, tiens, on mange McDo ce soir ? _Sam - _Connard.] **

**_C'est bientôt le 14 février ^^ **

**[ _Dean - _Cynth', je reconnais ton écriture ! _Cynth' - _Quoi ? Moi ? C'est pas de ma faute si t'a une écriture de fille hein ! _*range discrètement le stylo qu'elle a en main *_] **

**_Moins me disputer avec Cynthia.**

**[_Cynthia - _Oh, c'est chou.] **

**_Etre plus sympa avec Sam et Alex.**

**[_Sam - *à Alex*_ Cette fois c'est sûr, Dieu existe. _*regard méchant de Castiel*_ enfin, euh, il a toujours existé mais euh, 'fin bref.]**

**_[_de Cynthia_] Aller rejoindre sa petite amie sous la douche. **

**[ _Dean - _J'arrive ! _S&A *cours vers la sortie en se bouchant les oreilles *_]**

_**Alex **_

**_Manger plus équilibré parce que je deviens ronde.**

**[_Alex - _Cynthia ! _Cynthia - _Quoi ? C'est pour toi que je dis ça, le noir affine certes, mais y'a des limites!]**

**_Passer plus de temps avec Castiel.**

**[**_**Cynthia - **__***chante ***_** Liiiiiiike a viiiiiiirgiiiiiin **_***se prend un oreiller dans la tronche ***_**] **

**_Passer plus de temps avec mes frères.**

**[**_**Alex - **_**Dans mes bras les gars ! **_**Sam - *à Dean ***_** Euh, possédée ou bourrée ? _Dean - _ J'hésite.] **

**_Etre toujours là pour Cynthia même si c'est une hystérique...**

**[**_**Cynthia - **_**Je te ferais remarquer Morticia que j'arrive à lire d'ici!]**

**_Apprendre l'Humour à Sam.**

**[**_**Sam - **_**J't'emmerde.]**

**_Grandir (au sens propre surtout)**

**[**_**Alex - **_**DEAN !]**

**_Changer de garde robe.**

**[**_**Alex - **_**SAM REND MOI MON STYLO ! **_**Sam - *tend le stylo vers le plafond ***_** Saute alors.] **

**_Ne plus oublier l'anniversaire de Cynthia, et trouver une meilleure excuse.**

**[**_**Cynthia - **_**Qui veut bouffer du ragout de nain ce soir?]**

**_Arrêter d'être aussi géniale. **

**[**_**Cynthia - **_**Tu t'es gouré je crois, ça s'écrit « c-o-n-n-e ».] **

**_Je t'aime. **

**[**_**Alex - **_**Hahaha les gars, lequel d'entre vous à marquez ça ?! *bruit d'ailes discret *]**

_**Cynthia**_

**_Racheter un lisseur.**

**[**_**Alex - **_**Non mais c'est pas une liste de course hein!]**

**_Oublier, encore une fois, de rembourser Alex.**

**[**_**Cynthia - **_**Alex, repose mon porte feuille ! Fais gaffe je mord!]**

**_Remettre ma robe noir super sexy.**

**[**_**Cynthia - **_**Dean ! **_**Dean -**_**Quoi ? J'adore cette robe!]**

**_Défoncer une bonne fois pour toute cette Impala de malheur.**

**[**_**Dean - **_**T'a marquer quoi là ?! **_**Cynthia - **_**Oublie pas ta 8ieme bonne résolution chéri!]**

**_Demander son numéro au barman de hier soir.**

**[**_**Dean - **_**Ouais mais non, tu me cherche là!] **

**_Offrir un cadeau à Alex pour son anniversaire.**

**[**_**Cynthia - **_**Crève ! Et rend moi mon stylo!] **

**_Arrêter d'être aussi belle.**

**[**_**Alex - **_**LOL] **

**_Arrêter d'être une folle hystérique.**

**[**_**Cynthia**_** - ALEX !]**

**_Etre moins blonde.**

**[**_**Cynthia**_** - OUAIS MAIS LA SAM TU ME SOULE!]**

**_Rejoindre Dean dans la chambre d'à coté qu'il vient de louer.**

**[**_**Cynthia - **_**Oooooooooh, ALEX OU T'A FOUTU MA ROBE NOIRE !]**

* * *

Bref, je crois vraiment que y'avais un truc pas net dans le foie gras :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjouuuuuur :D Alors comme certaines personnes ont adoré mes résolutions version SPN, voilà un autre :D Mais c'est pas le mien cette fois. Celui là, c'est ma meilleure amie qui l'a écrit :D On s'était piqué un petit délire un soir et puis voilà :D Il est tellement génial que j'ai voulu le mettre :D

/!\ Pour votre sécurité et celle de votre ordi, veuillez ne pas boire en lisant sous peine de crise de fous rire :D

* * *

Comme l'année était bientôt fini, Sam décida que se serait bien d'écrire 10 bonne résolutions à réaliser la prochaine année:

**Sam:**

**Me trouver une fille**

[**Sam:** _Dean! _**Dean: **_C'est pour toi que je dis ça._]

**Me lâcher un peu**

[**Cynthia:** _Bonne idée, qui a écrit ça? _**Alex** *_**lève discrètement la main* **_**Sam:** _Je vous emmerde!]_

**Être moins sur mon ordinateur**

[**Alex:** _Bravo Sammy, que d'effort! _**Sam** ***regard noir plein de haine**.*]

**Donner mes sous à Cynthia**

[**Sam:** _Même pas en rêve! Et pourquoi je ferais ça? _**Cynthia:** _C'est les soldes!_]

**Donner des cours de tire à Castiel**

[**Dean:** _Enfin quelque chose d'intelligent!_]

**Être moins émotif**

[**Sam:** _Je suis pas émotif! _**Alex:** _A peine pas! T'as failli pleurer quand Dean a écraser un chevreuil!]_

**Être moins gentil avec Dean et Alex car il ne le mérite pas**

[**Dean:** _Tu peux rajouter susceptible à la liste de tes défauts. _**Sam:** _Ta gueule!_]

**Acheter des pneus à l'Impala**

[**Sam:** _T'es sérieux là?_]

**Ne plus laisser Lucifer prendre le contrôle**

[**Castiel:** _C'est une très bonne idée, espérons qu'il ne se passe pas le contraire._]

**Me couper les cheveux**

[**Sam:** _Cynthia je vais te tuer!_ **Dean:** _Essaie!_]

**Dean:**

**Abandonner l'Impala**

[**Dean:** _Cynthia!_ **Cynthia:** _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_.]

**Laisser Sam tranquille à propos des clowns**

[**Dean:** _Rêve petit frère._]

**Dire à Alex qu'elle sœur géniale elle est**

[**Dean:** _T'as vu ça ou toi? Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelque chose de sérieux là?_]

**Emmener Castiel dans un club de strip-tease**

[**Cynthia:** _Euuuuuuuuh nan._ **Alex:** _Je suis d'accord avec elle!_]

**Acheter à Cynthia tout ce qu'elle veut**

[**Cynthia** ***sourire angélique***: _C'est les soldes._ **Dean:** _… 200$ maxi!_ **Cynthia** ***big câlin et bisous à son chéri***]

**M'énerver moins souvent**

[**Sam:** _Alors là! On approuve tous!_]

**Mettre plus souvent mes pulls**

[**Dean:** _Cynth'?_ **Cynthia:** _Mais t'es trop sexy dedans j'y peux rien!_]

**Ne plus draguer de fille quand Cynthia est là**

[**Cynthia** ***lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille***]

**Ne plus draguer du tout**

[**Alex:** _Cynthia quelle autorité!_ **Cynthia:** _C'est tout un art._]

**Faire plus de sport … de chambre**

[**Cynthia:** _Quand tu veux!_ **Sam:** _Pas de détail SVP merci._]

**Cynthia:**

**Apprendre à maîtriser ma colère**

[**Alex:** _Je suis fière de toi là!_]

**Ne plus tuer n'importe qui**

[**Sam:** _Et surtout éviter d'être arrêter par les flics hein! _**Cynthia:** _Oui bon!_]

**Faire plus de shopping**

[**Dean:** _Alors ça t'oublie! _**Cynthia:** _Roooooh!_]

**Ne plus être jalouse de la caisse de mon chéri**

[**Cynthia:** Ça_ aussi t'oublie, chéri. _**Dean:** _C'est une voiture._ **Cynthia:** _Alors pourquoi tu fais plus attention à elle qu'à moi? _**Alex:** _Cynthia, résolution suivante._]

**Ne plus prendre les fringues d'Alex**

[**Alex:** _Le Père Noël existe! _**Cynthia:** _Ta gueule!_]

**Ne plus essayer de couper les cheveux de Sam pendant son sommeil**

[**Sam:** _T'essayais de me couper les cheveux pendant que je dormais?!_ **Cynthia:** _Si t'allais chez le coiffeur aussi j'aurais pas à le faire!_]

**Apprendre à Castiel comment emballer Alex**

[**Alex:** _Nan mais ça va bien oui?_]

**Ne plus s'étouffer avec sa salive … Ni avec celle de Dean**

[**Cynthia:** _Dean! Le dernier bout de phrase c'était pas obliger._ **Dean:** _Je voulais préciser._]

**Être plus gentil avec Sam**

[**Sam:** _Enfin quelqu'un qui veut être gentil avec moi, c'est pas normal._ **Dean:** _T'inquiète ça se fera __pas. _**Cynthia:** _Mais, t'es jaloux?_ **Dean:** _Nan!_ **Cynthia:** _Dommage j'adore ça._ **Dean:** _Je suis jaloux.]_

**Dire à Alex combien elle est géniale**

[**Cynthia:** _Nan mais dit dont! Elle a craqué son slip?!_]

**Alex:**

**Avoir moins l'air d'une sorcière**

[**Alex:** _Oui bon alors je vous emmerde tous!_]

**Faire l'amour avec Castiel**

[**Castiel *regard affolé* Alex:** _CYNTHIA!]_

**Faire bonne figure dans toute les situations**

[**Cynthia:** _Commence déjà par avoir un bonne tronche tout court. _**Alex:** _Toi ta gueule ou je dis à Dean ce que t'a vraiment fait hier soir! _**Dean:** _Bien tenté mais hier soir elle était avec moi. _ **Alex:** _Merde!_]

**Ne pas blasphémer quand Cas' est là**

[**Castiel:** _Merci. _**Alex:**_ De rien, mais ça va être dur._]

**Ne plus râler pour rien**

[**Alex:** _Dean je t'emmerde!_ **Dean:** _C'est pas moi! _**Cynthia** ***à Sam***: _Prend l'air naturel._]

**Me calmer sur les RedBull**

[**Dean:** _Pour que tu dormes et qu'on soit tranquille._ **Alex:** _Fuck._]

**Manger équilibrer**

[**Cynthia:** _T'as remarquer que tu prenais du cul?_ **Alex** ***paniqué***: _Je prends du cul?_]

**Ne plus mettre les chaussures sur le lit**

[**Alex:** _Cynth', qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, on dort même pas ensemble? _**Cynthia:** _Ouai ben encore heureux qu'on dort pas ensemble sinon tu ferais pas ça! _**Dean:** _Je confirme._]

**Réfléchir avant de foncer direct dans la gueule du loup**

[**Sam:** _Elle devient enfin raisonnable._ **Dean:** _Enfin …._ Alex: _Ta gueule!_]

**Avouer ses sentiments à Castiel**

[**Alex:** _Alors là vous allez me le payer!_ **Cynthia:** _Il y a rien de honteux à être amoureuse._ **Alex:** _Toi ta gueule hein!_]

**Castiel:**

**Apprendre l'humour**

[**Dean:** _Et pas l'humour des anges hein, le notre, qui fait vraiment rire._]

**Apprendre les références de Dean**

[**Castiel:** _Je n'ai pas écrit ça._ **Cynthia:** _Nan c'est moi, je sais pas si t'as remarquer mais depuis avant on n'écrit ce que nous arrange sur la lettre de bonnes résolutions de chacun._]

**Apprendre le vocabulaire spéciale de Cynthia**

[**Cynthia**: _Tu veux dire quoi par ''vocabulaire spéciale''?_]

**Apprendre les bases de la coiffure pour couper les cheveux à Sam**

[**Sam:** _Vous avez quoi avec mes cheveux?! _**Cynthia:** _Mais coupe les! On dirait Princesse Raiponce en brune! _**Dean et Alex_ *_**_**se foutent de la gueule de Sam***_]

**Tout connaître sur Alex pour mieux se la faire**

[**Alex:** _Cynthia! _**Cynthia:** _Cette fois c'est pas moi!_ **Dean** ***sifflote***]

**Parler comme n'importe qui de normal**

[**Dean:** _Il serait temps!_]

**Voir les plus grands films du cinéma**

[**Cynthia:** _Quel projet ambitieux. _**Sam:** _On te précisera quand même quel sont les meilleurs films._]

**Faire du sport avec Sam**

[**Cynthia:** _Ouais parce que c'est un peu mou tout ça hein, prend exemple sur Dean, il est parfait. _**Alex:** Ça_ dépend de quel point de vue._]

**Apprendre à conduire**

[**Dean:** _Je m'en occupe, mais pas dans l'Impala hein!_]

**Dire a Alex que je l'aime ….**

* * *

Voilà voilà ^^ :D En espérant que ça vous plaise et mettez tout plein de review pour ma meilleure amie :D *cœurs*


End file.
